


Tempo di cambiamenti

by SansuishiH



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Bashir sorrise e si chiese che fine avesse fatto Garak. Si erano incrociati durante l'incontro con i membri alti del nuovo governo quando, ormai quasi quattro mesi prima, Julian si era installato su Cardassia insieme al gruppo della Federazione spedito di proposito; purtroppo, non avevano avuto neppure il tempo per un kanar insieme.In realtà Garak gli era apparso stanco e trafelato, anche poco incline a lasciarsi andare a disquisizioni e scambi culturali a lui tanto cari; il dottore ricordava ancora i momenti di forzato coinvolgimento nelle sue passioni da parte dell’unico cardassiano su Deep Space Nine.





	Tempo di cambiamenti

Julian Bashir sorseggiava silenzioso il suo Succo di Rokassa con lentezza e compostezza. Era seduto di fronte ad uno dei tavolini di ferro battuto che abbellivano la balconata del suo locale preferito, luogo che sorgeva a pochi passi dal suo alloggio temporaneo su Cardassia e in cui spesso si ritrovava a cenare dopo una giornata passata a dare supporto vitale ad un paese devastato dalla guerra con il Dominio.   
Ogni tanto piccoli stormi di Lynar attraversavano il cielo plumbeo del crepuscolo; il caldo era veramente incredibile, ma Bashir aveva imparato a farsene una ragione, in fondo quello non poteva che essere l'unico clima adatto all’evoluzione di una razza che, evidentemente, aveva i rettili tra i suoi antenati.   
Julian era solito rifugiarsi quasi sempre su quel balcone perché era spesso deserto, frequentato da poche persone, e, sebbene lui fosse sempre stato un tipo socievole, in alcuni istanti desiderava restare in solitudine, perso nei suoi pensieri senza essere disturbato.   
Dal piatto quasi abbandonato di fronte a lui si levava il piacevole odore di uova di Taspar bollite, era una delle poche cose che il suo organismo riusciva a tollerare a lungo. Fortunatamente, l’amicizia con l’oste del locale gli dava non di rado la possibilità di ricevere dei cibi molto più abbordabili per lui, quasi esotici per una terra che ormai aveva poco di ottimistico e dove anche il più piccolo ed insignificante raccolto era una fortuna.   
Le armi del Dominio avevano devastato la maggior parte del pianeta: non solo avevano colpito il cuore delle città, sventrandone le bellissime opere architettoniche di cui ogni Cardassiano era orgoglioso, ma con tutta la loro potenza avevano messo in ginocchio la popolazione. Molti territori non erano ancora stati bonificati, la terra aveva bisogno di tempo per riprendere il proprio ritmo e tutta la tecnologia dell’universo non poteva dare risultati migliori e veloci; bisognava solo attendere, ripulire dalla contaminazione il terreno per ridare il giusto equilibrio e spingere di nuovo la terra a rinascere, forzando dei ritmi di coltura e di decontaminazione fino alla completa pulizia delle falde e alla ripresa dell’agricoltura.   
Il dottore, naturalmente, era stato chiamato ad aiutare la popolazione per via delle sue abilità in ambito medico ed era più che altro addetto alla cura delle intossicazioni, ma aveva dato anche una mano al gruppo che si occupava della bonifica. Avevano chiesto un suo parere ed egli si era gettato anima e corpo in quella sua lotta contro il tempo per rendere nuovamente a quel pianeta i giusti fasti del passato, pur se spesso ottenuti passando sulle spalle delle limitrofe popolazioni innocenti e meno bellicose.   
Tuttavia ogni evoluzione ha un prezzo e, per quanto orgogliosi, di fronte al dispiegamento assoluto di forze per radere al suolo il loro paradiso madre i Cardassiani avevano conosciuto quel briciolo di umiltà che forse era sempre stato latente nelle loro menti.   
Erano ancora i fieri ed indomiti dominatori, ma con la consapevolezza che qualcosa del loro atteggiamento e del loro modo di inserirsi all'interno dello Spazio Vitale doveva cambiare. Così, il nuovo governo aveva accettato di buon grado una missione della Federazione su terra e, cosa che per molti era stata impensabile, i funzionari governativi si erano detti pronti a portare avanti i giusti trattati diplomatici per divenire un giorno una delle razze che non solo vivevano in condizioni di pace con la Federazione, ma ne facevano addirittura parte.   
Naturalmente, questo avrebbe implicato molti più sacrifici di quanto un cardassiano medio fosse disposto sul momento ad accettare, ma il futuro avrebbe potuto riservare qualcosa di nuovo; in ogni caso, molti cardassiani illuminati avevano percepito l'aria di cambiamento e, pur non sapendo a cosa andassero incontro, sapevano per certo che il cambiamento sarebbe stato inevitabile.

Le uova, intanto, continuavano ad osservare Bashir con quel loro tipico colore giallognolo e grigiastro, come quasi ogni cosa su Cardassia: improvvisamente, gli giunse alle orecchie un'imprecazione che veniva dalla strada, seguita dalla corsa disperata di un’arvicola fino al sistema fognario, per sfuggire al bastone di una qualche sventurata vittima della loro voracità di energia.   
Julian aveva imparato ad apprezzare la solitudine soprattutto dopo aver deciso di troncare, per l’ennesima volta, la relazione iniziata con Ezri. Era riuscito a spiegare con molta diplomazia e semplicità le sue idee alla ragazza che si era trovata quasi del tutto d’accordo con lui, l'unica eccezione dovuta al fatto che l’emotiva guardiamarina aveva esaminato i suoi sentimenti più di quanto egli avesse mai fatto.   
Non era forse per un altro motivo che leggere i resoconti dalla terra del suo amico irlandese lo emozionava molto più di quando aveva a che fare con le lettere della sua fidanzata?   
Ogni tanto gli tornavano in mente eventi del suo passato vicino e lontano, pensava a molte cose e poi quasi a nulla; dopotutto, un cervello dotato di un'intelligenza sopra la media funziona così, sempre a fare calcoli e a cercare situazioni ed emozioni. In fin dei conti è anche per questo che a lungo andare le persone si stancano.   
Eppure a volte gli sembrava di ricordare di qualcuno che, invece, non si era mai stancato di lui, che anzi lo ricercava spesso come contatto tra le loro razze, che lo aveva trovato interessante e brillante – qualcuno che lui a volte aveva solo considerato come un gran rompiscatole.   
Bashir sorrise e si chiese che fine avesse fatto Garak. Si erano incrociati durante l'incontro con i membri alti del nuovo governo quando, ormai quasi quattro mesi prima, Julian si era installato su Cardassia insieme al gruppo della Federazione spedito di proposito; purtroppo, non avevano avuto neppure il tempo per un kanar insieme.   
In realtà Garak gli era apparso stanco e trafelato, anche poco incline a lasciarsi andare a disquisizioni e scambi culturali a lui tanto cari; il dottore ricordava ancora i momenti di forzato coinvolgimento nelle sue passioni da parte dell’unico cardassiano su Deep Space Nine.   
Per un attimo Bashir aveva immaginato che la sua impressione fosse dovuta ai tanti impegni del cardassiano ed alla perdita della sua famiglia, nonché al compito di dover ricostruire completamente la sua terra tanto amata. Eppure Julian non poteva non notare quanto i cardassiani fossero orgogliosi di se stessi e della propria terra, tanto quanto in fondo e in parte disprezzassero l’amicizia e la solidarietà degli altri. E se Garak era sembrato diverso in quel suo ricercare assiduamente la presenza del dottore sulla stazione, probabilmente ora preferiva restare con i suoi simili, alla ricerca di quel senso di famiglia e casa che aveva sempre tinto di nostalgia i suoi occhi chiari.   
Dopotutto non era stato l’unico cardassiano a trattare Julian con sufficienza: da quando era arrivato sul pianeta era riuscito a penetrare nei cuori delle persone con difficoltà, pur avendo trovato qualche persona cordiale con cui parlare. Con il loro modo di fare, il loro gesticolare e le parole misurate, quasi tutti coloro con cui aveva avuto a che fare gli avevano ricordato Garak. In fondo, Bashir era abituato alla presenza cardassiana molto di più di quanto gli abitanti autoctoni fossero abituati alla sua.  
L’oste, un cardassiano di mezza età dalla corporatura massiccia, uscì sulla balconata a prendere una boccata d’aria. Dalle stanze interne del locale proveniva il chiacchiericcio di una comitiva che già da un po’ aveva invaso le stanze ed aveva portato con sé, per quanto il suono fosse reso ovattato dalle spesse mura, una cacofonia assordante di voci. Era buon segno che le persone decidessero di passare del tempo in allegria dopo la fine di una guerra devastante, ai margini della distruzione.   
“Dottore, la prego di non far caso a questo robusto ciarlare che viene dalle stanze, sta facendo venire il mal di testa persino a me che sono abituato! Sono anche riuscito a fuggire dal frastuono infernale dei nostri alti ospiti con la scusa di portarvi un pezzo di torta Larish”.   
Bashir ridacchiò, lanciando all’altro un sorriso complice: “Le casse stasera saranno più allegre del solito, immagino!”   
“Sì” replicò l’oste, posando il piatto sul tavolo, “ma le mie povere orecchie chiedono pietà! Sapevo di non dover tirare fuori subito il kanar, diventano veramente insopportabili questi cardassiani. Detta da un conterraneo, può capire quanto grave sia la situazione! La torta, comunque, è offerta dalla casa: almeno voi siete capace di apprezzare un regalo”.   
“La ringrazio molto, siete sempre molto gentile con me”.   
“Credo sia il minimo, dottore, con tutto l’aiuto che ci state dando. Da noi si dice di non poter mai terminare una cena all’insegna della tranquillità se non con la giusta torta farcita, spero che sia di suo gradimento”.

Prima ancora che Julian potesse replicare, dal basso vennero un rumore forte e vibrante ed una sequela di grasse risate.

L'oste, allibito, si voltò verso la portafinestra e si congedò: “Vogliate scusarmi, dottor Bashir, ma devo assicurarmi che il locale sia ancora intero. Spero che il pasto sia di vostro gradimento”. Scomparve dubito dopo all'interno del locale, trafelato.  
Il dottore considerò che il pover'uomo avrebbe avuto di che lavorare e quasi gli dispiacque, dopotutto era uno dei cardassiani con il quale aveva stretto più amicizia e la sua cordialità gli ricordava quella di qualcuno che aveva creduto di conoscere bene. §  
Bashir sospirò, chiedendosi perché Garak non avesse cercato la sua compagnia dopo averlo stressato non poco su Deep Space Nine. Era proprio vero che infilarsi nella mente dell’altro era un compito arduo, da non prendere sottogamba: nemmeno la sua intelligenza sopraffina aveva mai potuto molto nell’indagare ciò che si celava dietro la mente contorta dell’ex spia dell’Ordine Ossidiano.   
Julian, rimuginando, aveva quasi finito la sua cena; provò a mandare giù qualche pezzo di uovo bollito, ma non ne aveva poi molta voglia, così decise di passare al dolce con maggiore voglia di saziarsi. Le torte cardassiane erano rinomate per quel senso di ebrezza che lasciavano dato il largo uso di alcool nella loro composizione, ma quella torta pareva più adatta ai bambini: anche se ci fosse stata traccia d'alcol, era svanita durante la cottura. Il dottore sorrise tra sé e considerò che probabilmente l'oste aveva pensato di fargli del bene, trattandosi di uno straniero – in ogni caso, la torta Larish era piacevole al palato e le bacche usate per la sua preparazione erano tanto fresche da lasciare sotto i denti quel frizzante scricchiolio che si addiceva ad un prodotto appena colto.   
Pochi minuti ed anche l’ultimo sprazzo di luce sarebbe svanito oltre i monti in lontananza, la temperatura sarebbe scesa abbastanza da preferire il proprio alloggio all’esterno. Non era mai troppo freddo, ma Julian aveva imparato a diffidare dagli sbalzi climatici giorno-notte in pianeti dalle temperature diurne molto alte.   
Finì con una certa urgenza il dolce e si alzò. Anche se con poca eleganza, si stiracchiò per sgranchirsi le membra e recuperò i propri crediti per pagare l’oste tanto gentile, deciso a lasciargli una lauta mancia. Sovrappensiero, fece per rientrare oltre la porta finestra quando incrociò lo sguardo con altri due cardassiani che avevano pensato di rifugiarsi, proprio come l’oste poco prima, nella tranquillità della balconata.   
Uno dei due aveva una bottiglia di kanar in una mano e nell’altra due bicchieri; lì per lì Bashir non notò nulla di strano, distratto. Riconobbe entrambi solo in un secondo momento: uno era il funzionario di governo che controllava direttamente l’opera di ripristino della salute dei cittadini, lavorando gomito a gomito con i membri della Federazioni spediti sul pianeta – l’altro era Garak.   
“Ah, dottore. Qual buon vento! Non sapevo frequentasse questo semplice posto da cardassiano”. Kenrik Evazen era un brillante scienziato che aveva abbandonato la sua carriera per la politica, non potendo competere con le sue colleghe donne; era normale che si sentisse più a suo agio nel controllo e nella gestione delle risorse e, a dirla tutta, come supervisore a volte era a dir poco asfissiante.   
Bashir non nutriva molta fiducia in quell’uomo. Per quanto fosse cordiale e socievole, il dottore aveva le sue regole sul protocollo da seguire in ambito interpersonale, mentre Evazen riusciva a sfondare tutte le sue difese emozionali con i suoi atteggiamenti imbarazzanti, invadenti.   
Julian si era ripromesso di evitarlo quando possibile e, se non fosse stato per la presenza di Garak, avrebbe trovato una scusa per congedarsi lesto. Data la presenza del cardassiano che aveva occupato i suoi pensieri, tuttavia, non si tirò indietro e replicò cordialmente, sebbene non provasse simpatia per l'altro: “Abito qui vicino e questo è probabilmente il posto ideale per un po’ di raccoglimento, signor Evazen. Vedo che siamo in compagnia di qualcuno che ultimamente, per qualche motivo, sembra rifuggirmi”.   
Bashir incrociò le braccia sul petto ed incrociò lo sguardo con quello inconfondibile di Garak; il cardassiano era palesemente divertito da quell’atteggiamento passivo aggressivo che mal si addiceva alla sua vecchia conoscenza.   
“Signor Bashir, non sapevo che fosse ancora su Cardassia Prime. Mi meraviglio di non aver avuto accesso a queste informazioni, altrimenti non mi sarei di certo lasciato sfuggire la sua squisita compagnia”, la voce melliflua di Garak era sempre la stessa e il dottore dovette ammettere che in fondo gli era mancata, nonostante per un essere umano quel sibilare serpentino potesse essere irritante.  
Di fronte a quella frase di circostanza, Bashir dovette mettere un freno ai ricordi. Per anni si era chiesto dove finisse l’inganno e dove iniziasse la sincerità quando aveva a che fare con il cardassiano, curiosità rimasta senza risposta. Ogni volta che Garak faceva un passo avanti per sbrogliare il suo passato, il suo presente, persino il suo futuro, riusciva ad annullare i progressi compiuti grazie ad un paio di semplici frasi, demotivando così Julian ma mai deludendolo.  
In quell’occasione, però, il dottore aveva una sola parola in mente che preferì non pronunciare: bugiardo. Bashir era sicuro che Garak, con la preparazione da spia e assassino che aveva avuto nell’Ordine Ossidiano e con gli incarichi politici e di controllo che aveva ricevuto dal nuovo Governo, sicuramente era solito controllare la lista ufficiale degli alieni presenti sul pianeta; d'altro canto, Garak era noto per essere una persona in grado di portare a termine tutti i compiti quotidiani, dunque era impossibile che non sapesse della sua presenza. Julian era sicuro che non avrebbe mai saputo se l’altro lo avesse volutamente evitato per via di qualche regola interiore, minaccia interna, curiosità indiscutibile o semplicemente per provocarlo. Dopotutto, per quanto affascinanti, i serpenti sono sfuggenti.   
Rimase così a scrutarlo con braccia incrociate, desideroso di metterlo in imbarazzo per un comportamento che lo aveva infastidito; curiosamente, ci riuscì.   
Per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, fu Garak ad abbassare lo sguardo per guardarlo con occhi diversi, in barba all’altra figura presente che era stata mezza da parte da quello scambio silenzioso. Per la prima volta, l’imbarazzo che sentiva il cardassiano andava al di là della sopportazione dello stesso, così asserì con semplicità: “Dottore, la conosciamo abbastanza da poter leggere sul suo viso le parole che in realtà non mi ha rivolto. Mi dispiace essere stato sfuggente”.   
Bashir sapeva di averlo in pugno, ma non infierì. Era ancora curioso di sapere cosa aveva spinto Garak a perdere ogni desiderio di passare del tempo con lui, quando sulla stazione di Deep Space Nine era stato il suo maggiore confidente nei momenti si trovavano; mantenne quindi un profilo basso e cambiò atteggiamento: tornò ad occupare uno dei posti vuoti sulla balconata, intorno ad un tavolino dotato di almeno tre sedie.

“Non è mai troppo tardi per un sorso di kanar insieme, no?”, Julian sorrise come se non si sentisse vagamente a disagio.  
Avrebbe preferito che Evazen fosse assente, ma che altro avrebbe potuto fare? I casi della vita non si comandano, si cerca di trarre il meglio dalle situazioni che si affrontano, cercando, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, di improvvisare.   
  
“Voi siete strano, dottore”, ammise Garak, quasi un’ora dopo, camminando con calma verso casa.

Il sole era ormai tramontato, la luce soffusa dei lampioni riusciva ad illuminare le strade solo parzialmente: il pianeta era ancora vittima di una grave crisi energetica, il che aveva condotto a razionare persino l'illuminazione pubblica. In alcuni quartieri i collegamenti erano stati ripristinati molti mesi dopo poiché intervenire era stato complicato, ma Bashir non ne era stupito. La ricustruzione di un pianeta che in passato era stato fiorente era cosa complicata, soprattutto quando se ne colpiva il cuore e lo spirito.   
“Ah!” sconvolto dall’osservazione e alzando un poco la voce, il dottore fissò l’amico di vecchia data con un’espressione che il cardassiano trovò veramente buffa. “Io sarei quello strano? Mi ha praticamente stalkerato per anni, infilandosi nei miei divertimenti, nelle mie simulazioni preferite, e mettendomi in crisi con i miei stessi pensieri. Mi ha raccontato tutto e il contrario di tutto sul suo conto, facendomi credere cose che alcune ore dopo non risultavano vere; mi ha spinto a leggere assurdi libri capolavoro di cui non capivo il senso ed alla fine, quando poteva finalmente compiere un gesto amichevole, mi ha lasciato da solo, in silenzio, su un pianeta sconosciuto, quando io ho fatto di tutto per lei, per evitare che si sentisse solo in un mondo ostile come Terok Nor! Se questa è amicizia cardassiana da parte sua, signor Garak, sappia che quell’oste mi ha fatto sentire più a casa di quanto lei non abbia fatto”.  
Il cardassiano non si lasciò di certo abbattere e, continuando a misurare i suoi passi con quelli dell’umano, lo fissò ancora con gli occhi scintillanti: “È per questo che siete strano, dottore. Quasi non vi riconosco: flirtate con i colleghi del dipartimento di controllo e supervisione e non avete fatto neanche una telefonata ad un vecchio amico”.   
Bashir si fermò, offeso e stupito, preda di emozioni che aveva represso: “Quell’uomo con il quale dite che io ho flirtato mi ha messo una mano sulla coscia. La sola cosa che sapete dire è che io mi sono lasciato in qualche modo irretire da Evazen e dai suoi modi viscidi, per cui mi chiedo: siete serio?”   
Garak ridacchiò: “Al dire il vero, no. Non sono serio” ammise genuinamente, come solo lui sapeva fare. “Ma ammetto che il vostro fraternizzare mi ha stupito”.   
Bashir scosse il capo, infastidito: “Sulla Terra le chiamiamo molestie e, a dirla tutta, considereremmo aggravante il fatto che vengano da un supervisore. Sarebbe passibile di denuncia, Garak. In tutta onestà, Evazen meritava un pugno in faccia da parte sua, invece di un gentile commiato. Pensa che si difendano così gli amici?”   
“Ah, allora è solo una mera questione di divergenze culturali”.   
Il dottore si fermò di fronte all’altro con gli occhi lucidi di fastidio e rabbia. Solitamente era una persona molto controllata, eppure Garak era riuscito a irritarlo, pur senza mettersi d'impegno, molte volte con semplici parole. In quell'istante Julian avrebbe persino potuto mollargli un pugno sul naso, ma si trattenne; certamente, aveva stretto la mano in un pugno e sentiva di essersi conficcato le unghie nella carne, ma i suoi principi gli impedivano di colpire un uomo o un cardassiano che fosse – con quella pelle coriacea, oltretutto, sarebbe riuscito solo a farsi del male.  
Garak, da parte sua, era sincero. Poggiò una mano sulla spalla del dottore e la strinse gentilmente: “Dico sul serio. Credetemi, c’è stato un malinteso: pensavo che forse in questi mesi lei ed Evazen aveste avuto un rapporto più intimo di quanto potessi immaginare e non ero intenzionato ad interferire”.   
Gli occhi di Bashir si fecero ancora più grandi. Se fosse stato possibile gli avrebbe dato un colpo in testa con una barra di duranio, tanto quella testa dura avrebbe persino potuto piegarla: “Sei serio? Io?”  
“Beh, dopo molti mesi in cui ho imparato a conoscervi ho scoperto che non siete una persona che si lascia andare a relazioni occasionali”.   
Questo era veramente troppo per il terrestre. Julian riprese a camminare verso casa, lasciando volutamente indietro il cardassiano: si sentiva stanco e spossato, non reggeva il kanar e Garak aveva deciso di tirare fuori discorsi incomprensibili proprio nel momento meno opportuno.   
Il cardassiano lo seguì in silenzio, consapevole di non essersi spiegato; quella situazione lo metteva in imbarazzo e gli faceva provare una certa prostrazione insistente e fastidiosa. Giunti davanti alla porta dell’alloggio di Bashir, però, la piccola fuga nervosa del dottore si fermò ed egli si voltò verso Garak, desideroso di augurargli la buonanotte e congedarlo. Julian si sentiva umiliato e vittima di una stupida beffa, oltre che irritato: il kanar stava facendo il solito effetto e quel costante cerchio alla testa gli confondeva le idee – considerò deluso che non si aspettava un comportamento simile proprio da colui che doveva guidarlo alla scoperta delle bellezze di Cardassia Prime e che invece aveva incrociato per caso. Si era fermato solo per la sua compagnia, del kanar gliene importava poco.   
“Signor Bashir, sono desolato. Non era mia intenzione irritarla”.   
Quanto potevano essere valide le scuse di un cardassiano con un passato da spia ed assassino? Il terrestre iniziò a credere di aver dato troppa speranza ad un'amicizia che a volte gli sembrava poter divenire qualcosa di più.   
“Ma l’ha fatto, Garak” rimbeccò piccato mentre armeggiava con il tastierino, dimenticando il codice di accesso e fermandosi solo per riprendere fiato nel tentativo di fare ordine tra i fumi dell’alcool. “Continua a giocare con me facendo osservazioni inopportune e non ha un briciolo di sensibilità per quel che mi è accaduto. Lei è un pessimo elemento, un amico ingrato ed un cardassiano subdolo e meschino! E non è un fatto culturale, no: vivere qui mi ha dato la possibilità di scoprire dove trovare le giuste persone, come incontrare chi non mi avrebbe fatto del male. Mi è bastato meno di un’ora per capire della sua natura molto più di quanto io non abbia mai fatto in tutti gli anni su Deep space Nine”.   
Garak era mortificato, non er stata sua intenzione provocare una reazione simile: seguendo i suoi metodi, tentava di comprendere. Capire cosa nell’atteggiamento indisponente di Evazen avesse irritato il dottore, se Julian fosse irritato dalle avances di un cardassiano o di un essere di sesso maschile, fino a chiedersi se semplicemente l'altro non trovasse Evazen attraente. Aveva indagato usando i vecchi metodi, sondando il terreno e analizzando; avrebbe dovuto sapere che con il suo vecchio amico quel metodo era inutile e che, anzi, lo rendeva quasi più feroce di un cardassiano impazzito. Così, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, Garak, lo sguardo serio, prese il momento di Bashir tra le dita e quasi lo costrinse a ricambiare lo sguardo.

Con un cupo cipiglio raccolse tutta la sincerità che gli restava dopo una serata tanto bizzarra e quasi si trovò costretto ad ammettere: “Per un attimo ho rimpianto di non avere i miei veleni in dotazione all’Ordine Ossidiano, lì, su quel balcone. Le assicuro che, se avessi potuto avvelenare quel kanar abbastanza da darne una buona e succulenta sorsata al nostro conoscente comune, l’avrei fatto. E ci avrei goduto molto”.   
Le parole di Garak fecero rabbrividire Bashir. Per la prima volta, il dottore si rese conto che quella era una delle poche frasi sincere proferite dal cardassiano e, nonostante tutto, non si sentì terrorizzato o spaventato dal concetto espresso: più di tutto, ciò che lo faceva star bene di tutta la situazione era stata la dichiarazione diretta di gelosia.  
Per la prima volta Garak aveva espresso un sentimento chiaro, senza fronzoli e senza paura, solo per fargli piacere. Bashir digitò il codice di ingresso con un dito poco fermo e spinse il cardassiano all'interno dell'alloggio, soddisfatto da quella confessione onesta.  
  
Elim era un bel nome e ripeterlo accresceva il loro legame sempre di più. Avevano passato la notte insieme a parlare come avevano fatto per anni e, per qualche motivo, quei discorsi fatti durante le ore notturne apparivano ad entrambi più sinceri e semplici, almeno da parte del cardassiano, troppo abituato a mentire e tenersi tutto dentro.   
Bashir aveva sempre desiderato chiamarlo con quel nome pur sapendo che probabilmente solo i membri della sua famiglia avevano un simile privilegio. Quando Garak gli aveva dato il permesso di usare il suo nome, Julian non era più riuscito a trattenersi.   
Il cardassiano, naturalmente, si sentiva molto più in imbarazzo: c’era di mezzo il naturale fattore culturale, quello che spesso porta a fraintendimenti e situazioni curiose e, a volte, pericolose; tuttavia, con il dialogo era possibile rispettare ogni differenza, e di certo a loro le parole non mancavano.   
In realtà Garak emetteva un suono sibilante non molto adeguato alla pronuncia della sillaba Ju, cosa che accresceva il grado di intimità con il quale riuscivano a rivolgersi l’uno all’altro. A dire il vero, il dottore ne era a dir poco divertito e non mancava di farlo notare all'amico.   
Ridendo, seduto sul divano comodo di quel piccolo appartamento, il cardassiano ribatté: “Julian, non prendermi in giro”.   
“Perché?” chiese il terrestre, divertito. “Avveleni anche me?”   
“Assolutamente no, non potrei mai rinunciare alla tua piacevole presenza. Ma potrei sculacciarti per bene, come si fa con un bambino molto disubbidiente!”   
“Allora vedi che tra di noi non ci sono grandi differenze culturali? Anche noi usiamo quel metodo per riportare ordine nei fanciulli”.   
“il problema”, replicò il cardassiano, tra il serio e il faceto, “è che noi a volte lo usiamo anche tra adulti e non proprio per riportare ordine”.   
“Anche noi!”   
Il dottore si chiese perché il dialogo fosse giunto a toccare un tema così intimo, ma dovette ammettere di essere divertito. Elim era comico a modo suo, lo era sempre stato, e Julian aveva bisogno di sentirsi veramente circondato da una persona che aveva condiviso con lui qualcosa in passato. Tuttavia, era anche intrigato dai motivi per cui la discussione puntualmente cadeva in quella piccola trivialità leggera, piena di doppi sensi ed allusioni.   
Era comprensibile che nel privato due adulti si lasciassero andare a qualche espressione goliardica e la cosa non sembrava toccare nessuno dei due; c'era però qualcosa che sembrava fuori posto almeno per il dottore, che sentiva che quella sorta di gelosia era sinonimo di qualcosa di più. Quando Garak, tornando serio, gli chiese se dovesse sfruttare il suo ruolo di membro del Nuovo Governo per sollevare Evazen dall’incarico di supervisore degli interventi della squadra della Federazione, Bashir lo fissò a lungo.

“Sei davvero geloso, allora...” mormorò senza sapere bene come sentirsi.  
Garak annuì di quella serietà tipica di quando il discorso si fa troppo serio per essere preso con leggerezza: “Sì”.   
Una risposta semplice, che sulle labbra del cardassiano risultava più inquietante dei suoi soliti giri di parole.   
“Pensavo l’avessi detto solo per farmi piacere, per farmi calmare e per spingermi a perdonarti”.   
Garak scosse il capo, incrociando le braccia: “No, sono molto serio. Sarò stato un assassino e un criminale, ma non tollero quando la sfera privata di qualcuno è minacciata dagli atteggiamenti immotivati di chi non porta rispetto per l’altrui cultura. Ho sempre considerato le molestie come un metodo barbaro di approcciarsi al mondo, ho sempre trovato incomprensibile quel tipo di atteggiamento: è per questo che desidero che un membro del Governo, per quanto brillante, impari una lezione prima che l’intera struttura ci rimetta la faccia”.   
Bashir fu stupito da quel tipo di attitudine al comando: per lui Garak era stato un esiliato politico, un abile sarto, un subdolo assassino pentito, un'abile spia dall’insolita etica e un uomo di grande conoscenza e cultura, tutti ruoli che non sembravano confarsi molto a qualcuno che aveva dovuto farsi strada in un ambiente duro e freddo come la politica cardassiana.   
“Quindi non lo faresti perché io sono l'oggetto della molestia”, osservò vagamente il dottore, affondando ancora un po' nella sua poltrona. Era così intento a scrutare l'altro che non si accorse di aver incrociato le dita davanti al volto per poggiare il mento sulle stesse.   
“Per questa cosa, l’estradizione dal ruolo di supervisore sarebbe solo l’inizio per quell’individuo. L’inizio di un brutto periodo”.   
Bashir rise: “Sei troppo pericoloso, Elim! Non dovresti apparire così minaccioso, altrimenti farai molta fatica a guadagnarti il favore del popolo. In ogni caso, ti ringrazio, ma non serve alcun intervento dall’alto: penso di riuscire ancora a tenere a bada quel genere di persone con la mia lingua tagliente o, laddove ce ne sia bisogno, con un paio di ceffoni ben assestati”.   
Garak rise di cuore, di rimando: “Ti regalerò dei tirapugni, allora. Hai delle mani troppo sottili, ti faresti molto male colpendo un cardassiano!”   
Il dottore non poté fare a meno di annuire, la critica era fondata su base oggettiva.   
La stanza era illuminata da una serie di piccole luci fioche sul bordo del muro, i ldue avevano per lo più il colore grigio della notte. Erauna camera talmente spoglia che a Garak quasi pianse il cuore in ricordo dei tempi in cui l’orgoglio cardassiano era alto; tempi in cui persino una stanza piccola, da assegnare ad un ospite occasionale, sarebbe stata arredata di tutto punto seguendo quel senso estetico tipico della sua razza.   
“Mi dispiace che tu non abbia potuto vedere Cardassia Prime per quella che era. Mi dispiace anche non essere venuto ad accoglierti nel modo giusto”.   
“Elim, per favore, non farmi sentire in colpa per aver fatto i capricci. Non sono abituato a vederti tirare fuori tutti questi sentimenti in una sola volta”. Julian voleva essere simpatico, ma la situazione era spiacevole e non andava di certo fiero di aver spinto il suo vecchio amico a fare i conti con se stesso così a lungo.   
“Dovrai abituarti, perché ho intenzione di dire molte cose”.   
Gli occhi di rettile dell’altro, magnetici e brillanti nella notte, erano veramente affascinanti. Il dottore non disse altro e si limitò ad attendere, quasi sentendosi sciocco nello scoprire di avere il fiato sospeso.   
“Mi dispiace non essere mai stato sincero con te, ma avevo le mie ragioni”, ammise Garak, pentito. “Non si vive in esilio su una stazione spaziale, collaborando con razze aliene dopo una vita passata in un mondo di menzogne e crudeltà, senza rimanere toccati e dolorosamente colpiti da quanta diversità esiste nell’universo. Non si vive a contatto con le altre popolazioni dell’universo senza che queste possano lasciarti un segno indelebile. Non ci si sente amico di qualcuno senza porsi delle domande profonde; quando si trovano quelle risposte, poi, ci si chiede quanto si possa condividere con quell’amicizia”.   
“Tevok Nor è stata dura per tutti”, mormorò Bashir, approfittando del breve istante di pausa che accompagnava una confessione tanto sincera.  
“Il problema non è stata solo Tevok Nor. Il problema era soprattutto il mio modo di approcciarmi al prossimo: mi sentivo a mio agio istigando e minacciando, facendo del mio meglio per restare in un ambito di azione conosciuto ai miei metodi, ed ho fatto cose di cui ancora oggi mi pento. La cosa più brutta di tutte è che non posso condividere quelle cose che, in un modo o nell'altro, rimarranno dentro di me. Allo stesso tempo mi sono anche posto questioni di natura vagamente esistenziale: quanto il mio spirito sarebbe riuscito a sfuggire alla mia mente? Per un attimo, mentre tutto finiva, mi ero anche convinto che tornare su Cardassia Prime mi avrebbe reso lo stesso identico, subdolo personaggio di prima, eppure non è stato così. Qualcosa, o qualcuno, mi ha reso diverso; mi sono chiesto a lungo cosa potesse essere stato a fare questo ad un cardassiano, al membro di una razza che di norma non si mette in discussione nemmeno con l'apparizione dello spirito della Ragione. Nella mia solitudine di mesi di lavoro solerti, tentando di ricostruire il mio bellissimo mondo devastato da una guerra insensata, ho capito che il mio cambiamento è stato ispirato da qualcuno che mi ha dato involontariamente degli input in più con il suo essere semplicemente se stesso. La sola presenza di questa persona mi ha spinto ad essere una persona migliore”.   
Bashir aggrottò le sopracciglia, desideroso di chiedere altro: dopo tutte quelle ore di lineare sincerità, il discorso di Garak gli appariva anche troppo contorto. Quando fu sul punto di chiedergli chiarimenti, venne fermato con un cenno della mano.

Con un leggero sorriso, il cardassiano riprese: “Tu sei quella persona, Julian, e mi sembra lampante che ti abbia evitato perché non sono mai stato capace di spiegartelo. E a giudicare dalla tua espressione stupita, deduco che il mio discorso non fosse molto chiaro”.

Se fosse una battuta, Julian non lo capì. Sapeva che Garak era sincero e la cosa gli faceva piacere; allo stesso tempo, tuttavia, il dottore dovette affrontare una realtà scomoda: quanto era stato sincero, lui? Poco, almeno con se stesso; con le persone che aveva conosciuto e con le quali aveva intessuto delle relazioni, quantomeno, era stato sincero: le aveva terminate con serenità ed educazione ed era andato avanti. Poi, gli sovvenne che era stato ben poco sincero con un'altra persona che, tutto sommato, non era esente da colpe.  
Elim Garak, con il suo palese interesse e con quell’atteggiamento mellifluo e trasversale, lo aveva di certo affascinato più di quanto qualsiasi altro alieno o umano non avesse mai fatto. Per una persona intelligente come Bashir, sempre un passo avanti rispetto agli altri, un essere così contorto, dalla dubbia logica e dalla morale basata sugli insegnamenti di uno dei più grandi criminali della storia dell’universo poteva avere un solo ed unico effetto finale: un fascino incredibile ed impossibile, al di là di ogni limite dettato dal buonsenso.   
Per questo motivo, Bashir prese l'iniziativa e si alzò. Si sedette senza incertezze sulle ginocchia di Garak, sapendo di essere abbastanza leggero per lui: dopotutto, la struttura fisica cardassiana era imponente rispetto a quella umana. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Julian passò una mano sulla guancia coriacea, seguendo il contorno del naso e del piccolo cucchiaio caratteristico sulla fronte di ogni cardassiano; scese con la punta delle dita a carezzare un orecchio, e scivolò lungo la cresta cornea di una delle due spalle di Garak, ricordando che quel particolare era molto apprezzato, in ambito intimo, dagli abitanti del pianeta che lo ospitava

Il cardassiano era rimasto fermo ed immobile, in attesa, e il dottore, ormai spazientito, si lasciò andare a qualcosa che aveva decisamente poco di cardassiano e molto di umano: posò una mano sul petto di Garak e si chinò su di lui, da quella posizione riusciva a guardando dritto negli occhi mentre poggiava gentilmente le labbra su quelle dell'altro. Poco a poco, approfondì il bacio alla maniera umana e cercò la lingua dell’altro, stupito dalla consistenza diversa da quella di un altro tipo di umanoide; sembrava quasi più invasiva di quanto non fosse la sua, notò curioso Bashir, realizzando presto che Garak aveva chiuso gli occhi mentre lo baciava. La cosa che lo fece fremere da capo a piedi era l’espressione scorta sul viso del cardassiano, che di certo non era quella di una persona che intende fermarsi ad una sorta di fraternizzazione distaccata.   
Julian si scostò lentamente per riprendere fiato e, mentre uno strano senso di colpa si agitava nel suo petto, fissò l'altro.

“Intendevi questo, Elim? Volevo fraternizzare con te da molto tempo e, a dirla tutta, mi sentivo arrabbiato e ferito dal tuo atteggiamento: mi spingevi spesso a pormi delle domande di questo tipo, ma ti fermavi sempre un passo prima che io mi convincessi. Non riuscivo a capire cosa tu pensassi di me e i tuoi sentimenti mi apparivano contorti e indescrivibili. Ho avuto delle relazioni, è vero, ma continuavo a chiedermi se il tuo cercarmi fosse davvero dovuto soltanto al mio compito nella tua missione personale. Adesso, posso dire di aver capito ciò che intendevi?”  
“Sì, hai capito. Sei la sola persona con cui avrei voluto fraternizzare seriamente su Tevok Nor. Non me ne sono accorto subito, ma quando è accaduto mi sono reso conto di aver perso molto tempo; alla fine, c'era sempre qualcun altro nella tua vita”.  
“Persone che hanno lasciato bei ricordi e niente di più”.   
Garak annuì, carezzando timidamente il fianco dell’umano: “Ed io, cosa ho lasciato?”   
Bashir ridacchiò: “Irritazione ed un forte desiderio di chiarimento!”   
Il cardassiano salì a slacciare lentamente la divisa del dottore, incrociando il suo sguardo con intensità: “Immagino che sia il caso di chiarirsi e di allentare tutta questa... irritazione”.  
  
I piedi puntati contro il materasso, completamente nudo, Bashir osservava la figura ancora semivestita sfiorata dalla luce tenue della camera da letto. Le ombre proiettate da quella fioca illuminazione erano dense e di Garak restavano solo il contorno del viso e il guizzo di quegli occhi luminosi, svegli e attenti, che solo un cardassiano poteva avere.   
Il dottore non era imbarazzato, aveva da tempo superato i dubbi e le incertezze dell'intimità tra razze, nonché del sesso tra membri di specie diverse. Aveva scoperto che, nonostante le differenze biologiche, ognuno era perfettamente in grado di capire con molta facilità quella tendenza chimica o alchemica che porta a scegliere un dato partner e a trovare il modo giusto per darsi piacere a vicenda. Per quanto le differenze fossero palpabili, la passione era guidata da mani capaci di esplorare le zone più sensibili del suo corpo; le parole erano inutili, non servivano che gesti istintivi: avrebbero avuto tempo per concludere tutti i discorsi illogici o sensati a cui entrambi erano abituati.   
La mano di Garak scivolò piano sullo sterno di Julian, gentilmente, perdendo qualche istante in più per sfiorare i capezzoli già turgidi con la punta delle dita; da qualche parte in quel poco di razionalità che gli era rimasta, il dottore si chiese se provocare piacere a quel modo fosse prerogativa cardassiana, ma non seppe trovare altra risposta: gli piaceva, e tanto bastava. Essere inchiodato dal desiderio su quel letto, stuzzicato da semplici carezze gentili che seguivano i contorni del suo corpo – le clavicole sporgenti, il ventre piatto ed infine l’ombelico, intorno al quale si attardavano in cerchi le dita che lo stavano facendo fremere – era per lui una sensazione nuova, così come lo era sentire la pelle forse un po’ fredda di Garak sulla propria.  
A Bashir sembrava, chiudendo gli occhi, di lasciarsi andare ad un complesso gioco di piacere in cui l’altro cercava i punti che più lo facevano sussultare o mormorare qualche parola incomprensibile. Ciò che lo rendeva quasi folle di desiderio era il modo di Garak di giocare con i suoi sensi: una volta trovato un nuovo punto sul fianco o sulla pelle tesa contro l’osso sporgente del bacino, Garak lo evitava con la sua caparbia meticolosità, lasciandogli solo il ricordo di quel tocco e nient’altro. Quel senso di insaziabile insistenza umana era contrapposto alla calma con la quale Elim sembrava prendersi il tempo di conoscere il suo corpo in quei lunghi minuti di preliminari.   
Il cardassiano continuava a scendere lungo il suo corpo, sfiorando con la mano la parte interna della coscia e infine un punto preciso dietro il ginocchio. Risalì con mani gentili solo per tracciare ancora cerchi e segni invisibili proprio nel punto in cui la gamba si legava al resto del corpo, seguendone il contorno e sollevandola solo per poggiare il polpaccio sulla sua spalla, chinandosi poi ancora.   
Il dottore si sollevò appena, puntellando i gomiti e fissando il suo partner con il respiro corto, sentiva il suo corpo reagire in maniera frustrata sotto quel tocco sapiente. Era sul punto di spronalo a dargli di più, ma non ne ebbe nemmeno il tempo: come se gli stesse leggendo nel pensiero, Garak sorrise di quel suo solito sorriso enigmatico sul viso cinereo e, senza vergogna, passò la lingua sulla punta del membro teso, quasi godendo della reazione che ottenne.

Bashir crollò sul materasso ed ansimò di piacere, portandosi le mani alle labbra per non gridare, pur sapendo di essere ormai alla mercé del cardassiano. Qualcosa lo lasciò interdetto, forse la disinvoltura con cui Garak si prestava a qualcosa di così intimo, ma ci volle poco affinché quel piccolo vizio di analizzare ed osservare i comportamenti altrui venne messo da parte, come se fosse vinto dalla passione; Julian mugolò ancora di piacere, non potendo proprio trattenersi quando le labbra di Garak si chiusero sulla sua erezione e le dita continuarono la loro esplorazione del suo corpo.  
Con una certa insistenza, il cardassiano tornò a cercare, esplorare, soffermandosi naturalmente sui testicoli e premendo appena con la punta di due dita, scivolando verso l’alto, fino quasi ad incastrarli in una piccola sforbiciata di mano ed a soppesarli, prima di ritornare a carezzare con gesti veloci la striscia di pelle che scendeva fino all’ingresso del dottore che si contrasse sotto il suo tocco..  
Garak muoveva il capo avanti e indietro, seguendo il respiro del suo partner che gli indicava quando accelerare... o rallentare. Lentamente, ogni volta che le labbra scendevano sulla sua erezione, Bashir sentiva un brivido pieno che si dipanava in ogni parte del suo corpo e, ormai perso in quella costante stimolazione diretta, quasi non si rese conto di quel dito che si insinuava dietro, dentro, come cercando punti ancora più nascosti.  
Prerogativa cardassiana o no, Garak sembrava conoscere l’anatomia terrestre – forse era persino probabile che le due razze fossero biologicamente simili in quel campo, tanto da rendere interscambiabile le tecniche di stimolazione. In quel momento, tuttavia, quel genere di disquisizioni erano distanti dalla mente di entrambi: se da una parte Bashir era completamente perso tra rantoli di piacere e sensazioni che lo facevano quasi gridare, dall’altra il funzionario era profondamente turbato dalla reazione emozionale e fisica.   
Garak non era mai stato espansivo da quel punto di vista, aveva sempre preferito lunghe conversazioni con il prossimo rispetto a relazioni basate sullo scambio di favori fisici. Si beava del piacere provocato dallo scambio di opinioni e si era sempre ritenuto piuttosto indifferente alle provocazioni fisiche; eppure, in quel momento gli sembrò di star recuperando tutto il desiderio maturato nella sua vita dedicandosi anima e corpo ad un amplesso complicato, ma soddisfacente. Così, quando Bashir si inarcò e la sua gamba scivolò via dalla spalla, quando puntò i piedi contro il materasso per muoversi verso l'alto a cercare di più, Garak si stupì di essere stato bravo, almeno nell'accezione umana del termine; in un secondo momento, fu incuriosito dal sapore sulla sua lingua, aveva immaginato fosse meno salato: era quello di Julian, però, e ne era contento.   
“Elim, fermati!” esclamò il dottore, inarcandosi ancora e dimenandosi... e poi venendo nella bocca del cardassiano con un lungo sospiro, quasi in preda alla vergogna.  
Garak, per tutta risposta, lo lasciò andare e si mise in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, lanciandogli un’occhiata incerta. Si chiese il motivo di una richiesta tanto curiosa, forse non era stato all'altezza? Eppure non gli sembrava di aver fatto qualcosa che il suo partner non aveva gradito. Non sapendo bene come sentirsi, si risolse a chiedere, deciso a capire: “Ho fatto qualcosa che...”   
Bashir si sollevò a sedere davanti a lui, le gambe larghe: aveva il respiro corto ed una patina di sudore copriva quasi tutto il suo corpo. Scosse il capo, facendo cenno di non proseguire, e lo baciò, giocando ancora con quella lingua che gli aveva procurato tanto piacere da non fare neppure attenzione a cosa stesse effettivamente facendo.   
Quando interruppe il bacio, il dottore scosse il capo: “Sei troppo veloce, Elim...”   
Garak non comprese: la reazione fisica gli era parsa quella giusta, perché il suo vecchio amico diceva così?   
“Devo rallentare?”   
Bashir scosse il capo e lo abbracciò di slancio: “No, era... scusa. È stato molto forte e non me l’aspettavo. Ah... sto blaterando! Lascia perdere, preferisco essere io quello che accelera!”   
Con tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste, Julian lo ribaltò sul letto, cambiando posizione. Completamente sdraiato su di lui, gli morse con piacere la cresta ossea evidente sulla spalla destra e Garak gemette a sua volta di godimento puro: questo bastò a Bashir per fare in modo che quella notte non si fermasse solo ad un costante titillamento reciproco.   
  
“Buongiorno!”  
Il sole era alto ed un calore insopportabile entrava dalla finestra, la luce tipica di quel pianeta riempiva la stanza con prepotenza.

Bashir aprì un occhio soltanto e poi lo richiuse, irritato. Era riverso sul letto e sentiva più dolore di quanto non avesse immaginato, doveva ammettere dopotutto che era passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta in cui aveva vissuto quel tipo di intimità; era sicuro, comunque, di non aver mai provato sensazioni così intense. Non che fosse irritato, anzi, l'esperienza era stata talmente coinvolgente da risultare positivamente sconvolgente... forse da non ripetere tutte le sere, almeno finché non si fosse abituato del tutto alle evidenti differenze tra due abitudini sessuali affini, ma non identiche.   
L'odore di una buona colazione aleggiava nell'aria, forse si trattava di qualcosa che era stato replicato: a Julian sembrava odore di caffè, un aroma intenso misto ad una fragranza diversa – forse qualche intruglio cardassiano pieno di insolite spezie cardassiane adatte ad un palato cardassiano, considerò mentalmente.  
Bashir, immobile tra le coperte, prono e con il lenzuolo drappeggiato casualmente a coprire le parti intime quasi fosse uscito da un'opera del Caravaggio, realizzò che l’odore del caffè era così forte perché qualcuno gliel’aveva posato sul comodino; il peso di Garak affossava il materasso accanto alla testa arruffata del terrestre.   
“Mi auguro che per te oggi non fosse giornata di lavoro, altrimenti dovrei avvertirti: sei in ritardo!”   
Bashir si sollevò malamente e si mise a sedere con fatica; appoggiando le spalle alla testiera in ferro battuto e incrociando le braccia al petto, lanciò al cardassiano uno sguardo con il quale intendeva rimproverarlo.   
“Quanto romanticismo, di primo mattino. Oggi, comunque, è il mio giorno di permesso”.   
Cercò di rimettersi i capelli in ordine tirando indietro i ricci spessi e scuri, ma rinunciò quasi subito, preferendo prendere la tazza fumante per annusarne il contenuto; prima di sorseggiare e rimanerne stupito, si chiese quanto potesse essere politicamente corretto un replicatore cardassiano. Il sapore non era male, forse la bevanda era un po’ troppo densa, ma si trattava sicuramente di caffè.   
Sorseggiando piano dalla tazza calda, Bashir continuò a guardare l’altro. Non sapeva da quanto fosse sveglio, anche se era abbastanza sicuro che Garak si fosse svegliato prima di lui, dato che era vestito di tutto punto; in quel momento, poi, lo squadrava con la sua classica espressione curiosa ed enigmatica insieme.   
“Preferivi forse essere svegliato con un bacio?” chiese il cardassiano dopo una lunga pausa silenziosa.   
Il dottore rise, l’idea gli era sembrata così bislacca da non permettergli di rispondere se non con una palese provocazione: “Forse non da te!”  
Garak corrucciò la fronte: “Non ti sono piaciuti?”   
Bashir arrossì, scosse il capo e mormorò a voce molto bassa in modo tale da non farsi udire con chiarezza, sapendo che i cardassiani non erano noti per essere dotati di un udito sopraffino: “Casomai mi sono piaciuti troppo...” ma aggiunse immediatamente ad alta voce “Elim, stavo scherzando”.   
Il cardassiano non parve molto convinto ma lasciò andare la questione con semplicità, con la classica scrollata di spalle tipica di Elim Garak: “E’ difficile capire gli scherzi umani, dobbiamo avere un senso dell’umorismo diverso”.   
“Per quanto ci piaccia continuare a cercare le differenze tra le nostre razze, direi che dopo la nottata appena trascorsa possiamo anche concludere che le cose vanno alquanto bene quanto a fraternizzazione”.   
Garak annuì, gli occhi luminosi alla luce del sole: “Decisamente, è stata un’esperienza molto appagante”.   
Bashir sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a tirare fuori dall’altro più di ciò che aveva già ottenuto, cosciente che il cardassiano era andato anche ben oltre i suoi limiti. Garak restava comunque una persona molto schiva che non amava rivelare sentimenti o emozioni; Bashir dovette suo malgrado fermarsi lì, almeno per il momento, prima che la lucertola fuggisse di nuovo nel buco per nascondersi.   
“Ed ora, signor funzionario, sparirai di nuovo per anni?”   
“Credo che una fuga ad oggi non avrebbe più senso.”   
Il dottore si lasciò andare ad un gesto liberatorio: “Finalmente!”   
“Lasciami però dire una cosa, Julian, prima che il discorso possa cadere di nuovo nelle spire delle nostre conversazioni distorte. Io non sono una persona che comprende il rapporto occasionale ed ho un forte senso della famiglia e del dovere verso chi scelgo come compagno. Vorrei chiarire che per me sarebbe complicato accettarti parzialmente e temo che questo per te possa essere un problema”.   
Bashir posò la tazza ormai vuota sul comodino ed afferrò maldestramente un cuscino per sistemarsi meglio contro la testiera nel tentativo di alleviare il dolore: “Mi stai chiedendo un impegno serio?”   
Garak annuì con semplicità disarmante: “Ti sto chiedendo quello che ti chiederebbe ogni cardassiano dopo una nottata simile”.   
“Pensi che io non sia capace di prendere a cuore una storia?”   
L’espressione dell’altro e la mancanza di una risposta bastarono a far arrossire Bashir fino alla punta dei capelli: “Non sono un seduttore, non ho mai giocato con i sentimenti altrui. Io...”   
“Julian, stavo scherzando”.   
Il dottore rimase interdetto e, anche se con estrema fatica, gli lanciò il cuscino. Sospirò, scuotendo il capo: “A volte sei davvero irritante e insopportabile, ma... come ho fatto a stare senza di te fino ad ora?”   
  
Julian Bashir aveva accettato un incarico provvisorio e sapeva benissimo di non poter restare per sempre su Cardassia Prime, ma quella sera non poteva che sentirsi molto dispiaciuto. Erano stati mesi intensi, di duro lavoro, che lo avevano spinto a dare il massimo in un ambiente ostile e difficile. Tuttavia, qualcuno gli aveva reso il compito più leggero ed ora si sentiva in parte conquistato da quella terra, accolto da qualcuno che lo considerava già parte della famiglia.   
Quella sera, su quella balconata, lo aspettava una chiacchierata molto complessa: aveva ricevuto la evoca dell’incarico su Cardassia Prime da parte della Federazione proprio quella mattina. Era stato destinato a nuovo incarico e, da bravo medico, non poteva di certo rifiutare di andare ad alleviare le pene di una nuova popolazione minacciata; la popolazione di Cardassia, dopotutto, aveva ricevuto tutto l’aiuto che poteva essere dato: quasi tutti i sistemi primari erano ripartiti, evidenziando che ancora una volta la caparbietà e la voglia di riscatto riuscivano ad avere la meglio sulla devastazione della guerra.  
Quella sera il calore era scivolato via un po’ troppo presto e, in preda alle sue elucubrazioni, Bashir si sentiva molto più solo di quanto volesse ammettere. Quando Garak lo raggiunse scusandosi per il ritardo, intuì subito che qualcosa non andava, perché il dottore non lo aveva accolto con le solite battute sagaci, ma con un semplice e stentato: “Ciao”. in più, come membro del governo aveva avuto accesso a molte notizie e indiscrezioni.   
Garak portava con sé una bottiglia di kanar; la posò subito sul tavolo insieme ai bicchieri, poi intrecciò le dita e puntò i gomiti sul piccolo tavolino di pietra.   
“Tempo di cambiamenti”.   
Bashir sorrise: “Hai letto il messaggio del piccione viaggiatore?”   
Un’espressione triste si fece strada sul volto del cardassiano: “Sì. Immagino che non si possa fare poi molto: un ufficiale medico della Federazione non può essere di certo chiuso in una gabbia per esposizioni. Sapevamo entrambi che la tua missione sarebbe finita, così come sapevamo che il mio compito su Cardassia sarebbe durato più del tuo”.  
“Con un po’ di fortuna, ti terrà occupato tutta la vita” osservò amaramente Bashir.  
Garak non replicò. Era vero, adorava la sua terra e di certo si trovava bene a rimetterla in ordine; il nuovo governo, poi, era tutto ciò che avesse mai sperato per il bene del suo mondo: superamento delle tensioni interne ed esterne, finalizzazioni pacifiste, pulizia delle sovrastrutture violente di una società che aveva soggiogato e maltrattato centinaia di popoli.  
“Non ti biasimo, Elim. Ma tu non biasimare me, se torno ai miei compiti. Ti prego”.   
Il cardassiano scosse il capo: “Non potrei mai, non sono così orribile da chiederti di rinunciare ai tuoi compiti per restare qui ed essere semplicemente il compagno del funzionario”.   
Le parole sembravano rassicuranti, ma Bashir si sentiva offeso: dopo mesi di comprensione, di scambi di parole, di emozioni e passione, per un attimo si risentì rispedito in quella bolla di incertezza che aveva caratterizzato per anni il suo rapporto con Garak.

“Perché mi hai chiesto qualcosa di serio, se in fondo non mi desideravi come compagno?” sibilò piano. “Pensavo di ricevere da te qualche parola di conforto, non la consapevolezza che in fondo è stato solo un gioco e...”   
Garak corrucciò le escrescenze ossee intorno agli occhi: “Mi stavi chiedendo comprensione, non mi hai chiesto cosa vorrei io!” esclamò con tono di voce alto; per fortuna il balcone, come sempre, era deserto e la strada era vuota oltre che distante.   
Julian Bashir rimase in silenzio a lungo prima di rendersi conto che l’altro non avrebbe aggiunto altro, troppo concentrato a scrutarlo con espressione quasi furente sul viso.   
“Cosa vorresti?” chiese a bruciapelo, lasciando una scia di silenzio dietro di sé.   
Garak si alzò dal tavolo e scivolò alle spalle di Bashir, appoggiandosi alla balaustra. Nella notte la sua espressione risultava ancora più grigia, triste, impalpabile: “Non chiedere mai a un cardassiano di vivere lontano dalla sua famiglia. È un concetto inconcepibile, impossibile. Ci si può separare perché la vita e il lavoro ti possono metterti in condizione di doverti muovere nei modi più disparati, ma se chiedi ad un cardassiano cosa vorrebbe davvero, risponderebbe: onorare i miei cari e crescere interiormente con loro per sempre”.  
Un profondo sospirò si levò dalla gola del cardassiano; chiese a bruciapelo, subito dopo: “Ed il terrestre, cosa vuole veramente?”   
Julian prese la bottiglia di kanar e ne versò un bicchiere a testa, porgendogliene uno. Premette la schiena contro la sedia dopo averla spostata abbastanza da potersi di nuovo trovare di fronte a Garak e si accomodò piano, accavallando le gambe e fissandolo da sotto il cipiglio pensoso.

“Vorrei non essermi mai trovato così bene con te”, ammise dopo un lungo momento di riflessione.

Se avessero continuato a discutere ed arrabbiarsi l’uno con l’altro sicuramente la partenza sarebbe stata molto più semplice; invece, nonostante tutto, Garak lo aveva fatto sentire a suo agio. Bashir si era sentito appagato sia moralmente sia emotivamente, i suoi sentimenti erano genuini: si era sentito a casa con Elim, avviluppato in quella famiglia il cui senso cardassiano poteva apparire quasi soffocante da un punto di vista prettamente umano; eppure, aveva imparato che la famiglia desiderata dal funzionario poteva anche essere insostituibile.   
Garak fece un passo avanti e si chinò per baciare velocemente il dottore; prese un sorso dal suo bicchiere e riprese ad osservare oltre la linea dell’orizzonte, come se desiderasse sfuggire alla tristezza. “Possiamo provare” sussurrò, quasi tremando nella voce e nello spirito, “a fare in modo di stare bene anche se tra di noi ci sarà lo spazio infinito a separarci. Nessuno dice che ciò non possa funzionare”.   
“Ed io non voglio lasciarti ad altri” concluse, quasi minaccioso, il dottore.   
In verità, quello era stato anche il primo pensiero di Garak, che faticava ad esprimerlo: “Nemmeno io. Grazie per averlo precisato anche per me”.   
I Lynar attraversarono il cielo veloci, i suoni del loro volo tagliavano il cielo notturno riempiendone il silenzio; i rumori salivano dal locale come quella sera in cui si erano incontrati dopo molti mesi di lontananza, ma stavolta avevano diversa consapevolezza, una maturità raggiunta vivendo a contatto, scambiandosi tutto.   
“Possiamo davvero provare a vivere distanti, ma uniti in un’attesa costante? Pensi che potremmo sopportare tutto questo?”   
Il cardassiano annuì, fissando il bicchiere: “Per citare il significato di un vecchio dipinto della tua terra: io ho già fatto la mia scelta, ho già deciso di attendere sotto quell’albero guardato a vista da un corvo mortifero, ho scelto l’attesa sin dal momento in cui ho preso la decisione di impegnarmi in una relazione con te”.   
Si sporse ancora, stavolta per battere insieme i bicchieri con un rintocco cristallino e liquido che fece salire i brividi ad entrambi.   
“Se dovessi venir meno alla tua attesa, ti prego, manda quel corvo a beccarmi la fronte: vorrà dire che sono venuto meno alla mia felicità e tutto questo risulterebbe oltremodo imbarazzante nei tuoi e nei miei confronti”.   
Garak chinò appena il capo lanciandogli un’occhiata molto intensa, ma non aggiunse altro. In lontananza si poteva sentire il profumo dell’acqua portata dal vento, il rumore dei fulmini della tempesta.   
Il dottore pensò che avrebbero avuto ancora tempo prima della partenza e ne avrebbero avuto anche in futuro, bisognava solo fare in modo di incontrarsi ogni tanto e scriversi abbastanza da non dimenticare i propri impegni.   
Il tempo avrebbe reso tutto più semplice o avrebbe messo la loro relazione a dura prova, ma Julian non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciar andare il cardassiano prima del tempo.  
“Non preoccuparti”, concluse Garak, con quel suo sorriso enigmatico. “Verrò a beccarti di persona, se dovesse succedere l’irreparabile”.   
Bashir non sapeva se quella relazione sarebbe finita come le altre o se avesse finalmente trovato la sua famiglia, ma era intenzionato a scoprirlo: quel che aveva vissuto in quei mesi era stata la premessa più genuina ed autentica che avesse mai condiviso con qualcuno.

 


End file.
